The Story of Evil
by Mandychan52
Summary: "Evil Flowers Steadily bloomed, in an array of colorful doom. And the weeds who wish to stay. You'll just feed me anyway." "Your the King of the Country, I'm a servant of yours. We were twins right from the start, that fate had torn apart. To protect you from everything that hurts, i'll do what you say. Even the evil way." Warning- OCS. do not like. do not read.
1. The Prince and Servant of Evil

_**AN: I do not own every oc or character in this story. I only own Ayame, Karai, Kira, Jackson, and Carla. Sander Berkshire belongs to Jijichangi, Salvia Hiller belongs to Leeleechanlee Kyo belongs to Mocamocaluver. Kimblee belongs to FMA/FMABH. Warning this includes: Character Death, Hints of OC X Kimblee. Please R & R, Constructive critisim is welcomed. Please for all those who read this story. Enjoy.**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a powerful and feared Kingdom. The Queen of the Kingdom had gave birth to twin children, a beautiful baby girl, and a very handsome baby boy. However the Twins fathers decided that the two heirs were to much, and decided the twins were to be separated when they were 7, This is how the story to their lives began.**_

Two children sat outside the large palace, sitting on the grassy hill of the garden, the boy, a young prince had shoulder length red hair and brilliant crimson eyes to match, his clothes dawned of a white, short sleeved shirt and a black tye, and black pants. Along with black boots, he was putting together something, his back to the girl who was trying to peek over his shoulder. The girl's face and hair resembled his. Her hair was black and a tiny bit shorter then her brothers though, she wore a black dress with white trimmings and a yellow rose was in her hair. "Karai-Niisan what are you making?" she asked, still trying to get a peek.

"Hold on Imoto-chan" he said "Almost got it...Done!" he held up a crown weaved together by grass. He held it out to her, smiling brightly and innocently "Happy Birthday Imoto-chan!" he laughed.

"Niisan its very pretty" she laughed, reaching out, grabbed the paper crown. Kissing her brothers cheek.

"Gah! Ayame!" he said, blushing from embarrassment, making Ayame giggle.

"Young Master." A voice said, the twins turned to see their father, the king of the country, His black hair slicked back, clothes made from the finest silk. Next to him stood a maid with short purple hair and the required maids dress, they walked and each picked up one of the twins. Thier father picked up Karai "Its time to come back to the palace. Maid. Take her with you."

"Yes Mi'Lord" the maid said

"Wait! Father! Why isn't Imoto-chan coming back to the castle with us!" Karai said, thrashing around in his fathers grip.

"Father did I do something!? Tell me what I did! I'll fix it!" Ayame cried, trying to get away from the maid.

The twins were pulled away from each other, the grass crown the young prince had made broken in half while they tried to hold on to it to attempt to keep from being torn apart from each other. The protests of the young girl in her arms, broke the maids heart. But she kept quiet about it.

_**That tragic event happened 10 years ago, no one ever told the princess why she had been banished from the kingdom. The king and queen had eventually died from sickness. The Young Prince, now took his place on the throne.**_

The woman who had raised the ex princess for years stood with her outside of the Prince..well now the Kings throne room. Ayame started at the door, wearing a male servants outfit, her hair grew longer, she had it tied back in a ponytail with a yellow band.

"Now remember." The woman spoke "Do not address and look at the king directly. Simply kneel, and wait for him to address you. If he does it kindly. It will mean he accepts you has his personal servant." she said.

'It feels so awkward being in this palace after so long.' she thought, not paying attention to the woman

"Ayame! Pay attention. I haven't put up with your ass for 10 years just to let this moment go by!" the woman snapped, a sharp smack hitting the girl in the head.

She winced "Sorry. Sorry." she rubbed her head, the doors of the throne room opened

"Enter." Came the young princes voice, he had changed so much. In only his looks she hoped. His hair was longer, almost reaching down to his mid back, it stopped just short. It was pulled up into a messy ponytail with a green hair ribbon. He wore almost the same thing has he had has a child, only the sleeves had been longer and he added a cape. It was cute and childish. "What do you want?" he said.

"Your royal and imperial highness. I bring to you one of the finest servants raised in your fathers court." The woman spoke, Karai simply turned his head away, not even giving the girl a glance.

"That old fool? I will have nothing to do with any of the old kings...property. Please send her away." he said, waving his hand.

"Your majesty. If I could please have your attention for just a moment!" Ayame said, walking forward and bowing.

"Why you litt-" Karai started to speak, but when he got a good look at the girl, his eyes widened.

"I have no love for the old King. And if you so wish it, my loyalty and my very soul shall belong and serve only you." She said. He stared at her for a moment, before looking at the woman and a guard who always sat by his side.

"You two. Leave us in peace." He spoke to them

"But your masj-"

"Get. Out." he said, both gave a quick bow, and left the throne room has fast has their legs could carry them. He rose quietly from his throne, walking towards the girl.

"Your Majesty?" she blinked, then gave a small yelp has she was pulled into a practical death hug by her brother.

"Its you.." he muttered "Oh thank god I thought you had been killed, I thought I never see you again!"

She chuckled a little, hugging back before slipping out of the grip "Now now your majesty. Its out of character to show kindness towards me a simple servant" she laughed.

_**-Several months later-**_

"I still can't believe it! He remembered me! My brother remembered me!" Ayame laughed, giving the woman the biggest smile she could muster. She stood in the center of town square with the woman.

"Is that why he's kept you to himself these past few months?" the woman grumbled

"Well he is the King. He keeps quite busy, so has his servant I must be there to answer to his every single wish" she said smiling.

"Tch. Yes keeps busy with all that snack time and those little sluts lying around the kin-" the woman was cut off when Ayame smacked her for once.

"You will watch your tongue. That is your King your speaking so poorly about! Now if you excuse me. I have things I need to prepare. Nothing shall ruin his birthday." she said, walking off, with a scowl on her face. Every time someone upset her, she always had a tendency to act pissy for the rest of the day. She had to of course stop this habit, after all things needed to be done. Lets see...His outfit for tonight was shown together, she spoke with the cooks, made up the guest list...what else was she mis-BAM. She groaned a bit has she ran into something.

"Oh sorry." Someone said, a hand reaching down to help her up "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." she laughed, taking the persons hand, she looked up at them to get a better look. He was defiantly not from this country. He seemed like he was from the green kingdom, at least because of his outfit. His black hair spiked out a bit at the side, he pulled her up.

"Still sorry." he muttered, bending down to pick up some papers

"Again, its fine" she laughed, then bent back down "Oh sorry, let me get this for you" she said, helping him grab the papers.

"So..your a servant of the 'white' kingdom correct?" he said

"Why yes yes I am, my names Ayame." she said smiling at him, her cheeks glowing pink, she felt her stomach jumping up and down just looking at him.

"Sander Berkshire" he said, standing back up "Nice to meet yo-"

"Sander!" Someone called, a teenage girl with long white hair and red pinkish eyes, wearing a blue dress, she had to be from the blue kingdom. She came and hooked her arms around on of his "There you are~! Why is every where we go you always disappear at least once?" she laughed

"Sorry Salvia. I won't let it happen again" he said, smiling a almost forced little smile.

"Are you two visiting?" Ayame asked, smiling at the couple

"Oh no, we're here has guests of the kings" the girl named Salvia smiled "Come on my love we must get going now, have to get ready!"

"Of course" he said, waving goodbye to Ayame has he and Salvia walked off. Her heart still pounding in her chest and her knees felt weak, she felt shocked she was still able to stand at all. Her legs wobbly she walked back to the castle. Still things to do.

_**-Karai's birthday party-**_

"Happy birthday my lord!" Ayame chimed smiling a little, her brother looked at her

"Well you knows its not only my bir-"

"Please. Prince, don't say another word, you just go and enjoy yourself and speak with your guests" she said, bowing to him and leaving to go and serve the guests. She picked up a tray of goodies and stood there, simply waiting for someone to call her over. She looked around. People seemed to be enjoying themselves at least, she found the party rather boring.

"Hey...aren't you the servant from earlier?" came a familiar voice, she looked to the owner

"Oh hi Sander, what bring you here?" she asked blinking

"Well I was invited, Salvia thought it would be rude not to come." he said shrugging

'wait...hes a prince?' she thought blinking "Well welcome I suppose. Would you like one?" she asked, holding out the tray filled with 'Brioche' he took the tray and set it down.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling a little

"H-huh?"

"I asked if the young princess would like to dance for her birthday" he laughed

"How did you...?"

"I saw you talking to the king, and thought you guys were siblings. And when he started mentioning it wasn't just his birthday I guessed you guys were twins."

"Are you physic?" she laughed

"Perhaps."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't. So do you want to dance or no?" he asked, sounding a little impatient

"...Well I don't kn-" she was cut off by Sander

"Your dancing." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out to where other nobles were enjoying a nice slow dance. He began leading her in a dance, she let a giggle slip has he was kind clumsy on his feet.

"For a prince your not a very good dancer" she laughed

"You don't seem very good at it either. Besides." he said, twirling her around "I never payed much attention to those dancing lessons anyway" he shrugged.

Karai was dancing with Salvia and turned his head seeing Ayame and Sander 'what the fu-' he was cut off from his thoughts

"I just wanted to say again, thank you for inviting me and Sander lord Karai!" Salvia said again smiling

"Oh its no problem my fair lady" he replied smiling "But you know what. Why don't you make this my best birthday ever by becoming my queen?" he asked, being completely straight forward with his question.

"Oh...well Lord Karai, I can't I'm already betrothed to my beloved Sander" she said

"Oh I see" he said looking away "How foolish of me for asking." his attention went back to Ayame and Sander, the young green prince was dipping Ayame, he just stared, Ayame was smiling, like she was in love with the fool! How come he couldn't make her smile like that? He was her brother, HE was suppose to be the only one she shown that smile to. Him and no one else. He without a word walked out of the ballroom.

Ayame noticed this, then winced has Sander just dropped her on the floor "Ow!" she was about to say some very un-lady like things but her prince came first. She got up and went after Karai "Wait mi-lord" she called after him.

"Sander...Why did you drop her? I thought I was gonna get to dance with her" a man dressed in a white suit said

"Not my fault she ran off. Maybe because your so unattractive Kimblee."

"I will have you know that i-"

"Calm down. I was just kidding."

_**-With Ayame and Karai-**_

"Mi-lord are you alright?" Ayame asked, has she approached the prince, who seemed to be shaking with anger

"H-how dare he!" he snapped "That should be my engagement to the blue princess! Why him? Why!? I'm way better! Get rid of him and his damned country!"

"Prince calm down if she is to be his wif-!" she had started to say, before Karai had smacked her hard across the face

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I am the King. YOU are MY servant! You do what I want! And I want him and his country gone! Do. . ?" he said

She touched her cheek where she been slapped, she looked at the floor "Yes Mi-Lord...forgive me for speaking out of tongue like that." she said

"Good." he smirked, walking off to enjoy the rest of his party. The servant girl reached up and whipped her eyes a little bit, leaving the corridor to arrange the Princes army. Why would he be so cruel has to do thi- No. He wasn't cruel, he never was. He was the most innocent person he knew, he had his reasons for this attack didn't he? He never did anything without a good reason after all, but still why did her heart tell her it was wrong to kill the Prince of Green? Why did her heart tell her she would regret this description?

_**-**__**Attack of the Green nation-**_

He looked at his burning country, having fled to the only place he knew would possibly be the safest, the tree out by that old well where he first met his friend. He sighed, him and Kimblee were separated when the army first attacked, now he had no idea where his friend had gone.

"Excuse me Lord Sander." came a voice, he looked behind him, Ayame stood there, in her servants uniform and a black hooded cloak on, with white roses wrapping around the bottom

"Ayame? What the hell is going on!" he said, he knew that armor those soldiers were wearing. They were defiantly from the Kingdom of White.

"Well...Sander." she said, dropping the lord, "You have caught my kings attention in the worst possible...way." the long sleeves of her cloak hiding the royal dagger in her hand.

"...i see" he said, stepping forward quietly, she walked forward the dagger slowly becoming visible in her hand

"Please. Forgive me." she said, in a quick motion, stabbed the knife into the young green prince's chest.

"Can I only ask...why?"

"Because...he is my prince and I am his servant. If he wishes for it, I will kill, I will let my soul be damned to hell only for him." she said, walking away, leaving the green prince with his own dying thoughts, so she could escape, escape before he could see the fact she was crying. And she didn't know why...she had killed plenty of times before, but with him it had been different. To watch him die would have been to much for her to even bare witness, she just couldn't do it, he made her feel so different. Had...had she been in love?

_**-Some time later...-**_

Salvia ran and pushed her way through the debris of the nearly burnt done country, stepping over burned, unrecognizable corpses. Sander had to still be alive didn't he? He wouldn't of died from an attack...well it was very surprised attack. But still he couldn't of died.

He always told her his 'foolproof' plan in case of an attack against his country, he'd hide in the woods. It would be so simple, no one would of known he had gone there. She headed there towards the woods and looked for him "Sander! Sander! Where are yo-" she cut off, staring at the body lying there by the well, a knife embedded in her loves chest, a smile on his now pale blue lips. She felt tears brim in her eyes. "Who did this...who would of..." she bent down next to his corpse, tracing the rose marking of the dagger "This...this isn't my country's or his country's dagger...this is from the white country..." she muttered "They did this? Why would they..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see a man she didn't know in a white suit. He quietly explained to her what had happened. Said he knew someone who could help them get their revenge. That's exactly what had to be done. Not only for his country but for the white kingdoms country has well. First, they had to give Sander a proper burial and then find someone...

_**-With Ayame and Karai-**_

Ayame walked inside the dining room, the smell of burnt food drawing the blood stained girl in. Karai was in some old commoner clothes and was setting down a plate of brioche, ash on his cheek, he noticed and turned to speak to her, his eyes widened has he saw the blood that covered her clothes

"So the Prince of Green is...dead?" he said, she nodded "Yes of course my prince, you wished it...hes gone." she said, her tear strains on her face has well, her eyes red and swollen. Karai only smirked, like he had been imagining the death

"Perfect~! Go clean up and we'll share some tea and brioche! After all I am to be wed very soon~!" he laughed, she nodded her head leaving and changing her clothes, coming back and sharing the brioche with her brother. Smiling and laughing has he always did, so innocent...

"Ayame are you okay? You seem kinda distant"

"Yes Mi-Lord I am fine. Just tired."

"Well go rest up. You have some off time. You deserve it." Karai said, getting up, and kissing his sister gently on the forehead. She nodded, standing up and walking off towards her room, a good sleep. Just what she needed to forget this happened. She walked to her room and flopped down onto the bed mat, curling up and drifting into a semi peaceful sleep.

_**To her the prince had made this country great, he would always remain pure like the color white, always innocent. But now, his country would fall. All because she was his servant.**_

_**-In a local bar-**_

"Can you believe what the prince has done to the country of green? Unbelievable!"

"And all because the blue princess wouldn't marry him! What a despicable man."

The purple haired male sighed, listening to the gossip. He wore the a plate of red armor with a white rose on the front. He had been a leader of the army that destroyed the green country, of course he hadn't down very many destroying, instead ordering his troop to get has many survivors from the city has possible. The green prince hadn't done anything wrong, all he did was be engaged to a princess the white prince was fond of. Then again...could there of been a deeper reason for the unprovoked attack? Of course not. When the prince had wanted something, he made sure he got it.

"Excuse me." a voice said, he looked behind, staring at the peanut gallery behind him, the male he recognized, it was the only survivor he could get out of the Green country. He said his name was...Kimblee, yea that was it, still wearing the clothes he wore when the country had been attacked. And the girl, he didn't know. White hair hanging down, bright blue armor and a fencing sword, the point gleaming in the reflection of the moonlight. She was sniveling, he could tell by her one visable eye that she holding back her own tears.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"We need your help." the white haired girl said.

"We need to take down the white prince. And your the only one we can turn to." Kimblee said. He stared at them like they were the source of crazy, yes he had a personal vendetta with the prince. He had taken away the two people he had loved the most, he had his cousin has a personal dog. And had personally made him watch the murder of his lover, Kyo. He stared at them

"Has he taken someone from you has well?" he questioned

"..yes" they both sighed. Kimblee held out a sword to him "Please. Fight against him." he said. Kira looked at the particular peanut gallery. He reached out and took the sword hilt.

"Fine." he stood up sword at his side, "People! Listen. Tonight will be the princes end! I know we all have personal problems with him. And after what he has done to the green country, his soldiers will be tired and weak! This is the time to strike! Those of you who are brave. Follow us. Those of you who wish to be coward. Stay here and be prepared for the kings execution." he said, most people of the bar rose up with him, even some elderly and young. The ones who stayed down, were women expecting a child, and those men who were to cowardly but talked a big game. He looked to his little revolution, it would be enough wouldn't it?

"We have my army has well." The white girl spoke, has if sensing his distress. So she was the blue kingdom princess.

"Good. Now. Everyone. Follow me." he said, leading everyone from the bar and towards the kings castle.

_**-With the King and his Servant-**_

Karai stared out the window of his bedroom has the rebellion approached. The sad thing was...they weren't even fighting, the guards had given in and joined the rebellion. Those who were sworn to protect him. All abandoned him, all except for his personal servant, his own sister. "Ayame. Please leave. They will kill you if they see you here has well." he said, looking to his sister.

"No Prince." she said, she had to save him, he was her twin. But there wasn't a way to get him out of the castle without the rebellion knowing he escaped...unless...she fooled them. With a very brilliant lie. Why her king was distracted, she went to his closet and put on a pair of his clothes. When Karai turned to face her again, he blinked

"Ayame what are you doing? Change back and leave." he said

"I can't do that prince. I know how to save you." she muttered, picking up her clothes and shoving them into his hands, draping her cloak around his shoulders. "Please, change into my clothes and run." she said, pulling his green hair tie out of his hair and taking out the yellow band that held hers in its ponytail. "The fact the king has died...it will protect you from suspicious eyes." She tied her hair into a high ponytail and smiled.

"Please you don't have to do this! Please!" he said, Ayame smiled a little bit

"I know that. I want to do this. Has my final act of guarding my prince." she smiled has she quickly opened the one way passage to outside through the back way of the castle "Don't worry. We're twins. Surely no one will tell the difference." She kissed her brothers forehead, shutting the entrance of the passage way, leaving Karai on the other side, a straight shot to the exit.

She walked to the throne room, to await the rebellion. When they finally came, the man in red armor, her cousin pointed the sword at her

"Prince its tim-!" he cut off, his eyes widing has he got a good look at her. He shook his head "Your end has come." he said

"Is this truly how you treat your own prince? How disrespectful." Ayame said, mimicking her brothers voice almost perfectly. She winced when the blue princess smacked her.

"Damned monster" Salvia spat "Slaughtering his entire country without even a sense of guilt!"

"I had my reasons" she smirked, her cheek growing red, Kira yanked the 'Prince' out of the throne and held the sword to his neck has he led her out of the kingdom and to a prison cell to await her execution.

_**-With Karai-**_

Karai leaned against the wall, trying to whip tears from his eyes. He had taken the time to put on his sisters clothes and hugged the cloak to him. What had he done? They were going to kill her...and he just let her take his place. How could he be that cruel...how could any of this happened...would it of happened if he had been different?

"Please...forgive me Ayame..." he muttered, standing up, blinking has he heard something rattle in the pocket of the cloak. He lifted it up and dug into the pocket, inside. There was some coin, a glass bottle,a paper roll, pencil, and the two half's of a paper crown. Maybe if he hurried he could get to her in time, get her to change places with him again, so he would die and not her. He took off down the pathway.

_**-In a dark and lonely prison cell-**_

Ayame sat in the cell, to await her own death. She glanced over the sound of the prison doors opening. She looked at the man in the red armor, Kira she smiled.

"What the hell are you doing Ayame!?" he said, has he grabbed her and shook her roughly "Why are you doing this!?"

"I missed you to!" she laughed

"Answer me! I raised you for 10 years damn it! Why would you do this for him!"

"I'm doing this for him. I will not sit back and let you kill an innocent man."

"Hes anything but."

"Hes my brother...my king. Its my duty to protect him." she breathed "You all turned against him. I was the only one left. I can't let him die."

"Tell me where he is. We will capture him. And he will be the one to die. Not you."

"I sent him off I know not where. And even if I did know. I'd never tell you."

"...fine." he said, releasing the grip on her shoulders "Its 5 minutes to the execution. Come with me. We'll see if you'll feel so...willing when you do face your execution." he said, walking towards the door. She obediently followed. An obedient dog to the end of her life...

_**-The Execution of the 'Prince of Evil'**_

She was pushed rather roughly on her knees, her head set in place between the boards of the guillotine. Kira began to read off her crimes. She yawned

"Boring~!" she giggled, receiving a glare, she continued to look out at the crowd, waiting for the bells to ring. Her eyes widened has she saw..him standing in the crowd. Her brother. She smiled directly at him, he stared at her, she couldn't see his eyes, hidden by the hood.

"Wait! Thats not the prince!" her brother cried out

The bells rang loudly, blocking out Karai's yell, with a proud smile, and her final breath. She spoke.

"Oh...its time for a snack!"

A loud slice echoed through the area has the 'prince' had been beheaded, cheers rang out from the crowd. However, one person fell on their knees, liquid spilling from their eyes, running down their cheeks. Choking noises coming from them. The 'Servant.'

Or rather, the true prince who, had stood and did nothing but call out when it was to late to save her life. People began to leave the scene, not cleaning the guillotine, after all royal blood now stained it. IT was a momentum.

_**Prince of Evil- "Ahahahaahahaha. Now. Kneel down to me!"**_

_**Once upon a time in a kingdom far away**_

_**A place where you were destined to stay**_

_**And who ruled from a palace of gold?**_

_**A young cunning prince, just 19 years old!**_

_**So many furniture littered his abode. **_

_**A loyal servant whose likeness surely showed**_

_**A stable where all his horses stayed  
**_

_**Everything belonged to him, it always be that way.**_

_**Do not fear if the money starts to lack.**_

_**Just take it from foolish people who wont fight back.**_

_**To those who say they'll bring me down.**_

_**Have you forgotten who wears the crown?**_

_**"Now. Kneel down to me."**_

_**Evil flowers, began to bloom that night  
**_

_**Leaving the kingdom with such fright**_

_**To the weeds who feel they belong**_

_**Will realize how much they were truly wrong**_

_**Servant of Evil- **_

_**Once upon a time there were two very happy twins  
**_

_**One of them he was the King and there the story begins  
**_

_**He was sitting at the top and he used to reign  
**_

_**He was always very cute, but the kingdom it was brute**_

_**If the world is vile and your make it your foe **__**(Prince:At last your there and i cant comprehend)**_

_**There is just one thing i want you to know (Prince: And the bells they ring cause they know its the end)**_

_**I'll protect you and I will do as you please (Prince: You don't even bother to look at the crowd)  
**_

_**So you'll smile, feel happy and be at peace (Prince: You just smile and say my most favorite phrase out loud...)**_

_**"Oh its time for a snack~!"**_

_**He was the king of the country**_

_**She was a servant of his.**_

_**They were twins from the start that fate torn apart.**_

_**When the bells are ringing, the king starts to weep **_

_**He is wishing that sometime again..**_

_**They will meet.**_


	2. The Son of White

_**An: this is written in first person view and is actually my first attempt at it. Please let me know how well i did. Thank you.**_

_**You all know the saddening tale about a young servant and her prince. But what about what happened before and after that? What about witnessing the story unfold, behind a different persons eyes?**_

"I'm sorry for being alive."I muttered has I leaned up against the tree, it was a phrase I had an habit of saying, always complaining about my meaningless existence. Long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, dress all in white. I came here everyday simply to escape those in the village. No one liked me for some reason, I wasn't sure why, nor did I even seem to care anymore. Though I cant help but admit, being alone all the time was well, pretty lonely. I wondered what would happen if I simply asked for a single friend? Probably wouldn't work.

I sighed, I should probably go back to the village now, it was late and no one wanted to be caught in the dark. I walked down the path and came across a odd site. There was a man lying there in the middle of the pathway, I couldn't tell if he was awake or unconscious. I looked around, he seemed to be the only one here and well I can't leave a man in the middle of the road.

I bent down and turned the man, scratch that, teenage male over on his back, "Hey. Hey Get up." I said, shaking him, in attempt to wake him up

"Ugghhhhh" was the only groaning noise that came from the 'unconscious' male

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked

"...hunnngry"

"Really? Your laying in the middle of the road all because your hungry?" I facepalmed, this is why I normally didn't help people. I helped him sit up and dug in my pocket "Hold on I might have something in here" I said digging out a piece of chocolate wrapped in sliver foil, it was a little warm and kind of melted but it was all I had in my pocket that was eatable. "Here" I said, holding out the chocolate.

The man, well teen boy took the chocolate and examined it, unwrapping the foil carefully and looking at it some more. Like it was poisoned or something. It was a few minutes before he had deemed it worthy to eat before stuffing it in his mouth and chewing, making that annoying smacking sound with his lips.

"Whats your name anyway and what are you doing out here?" I asked sighing.

"I needed a break from lessons and came out here for a walk." was his reply

"And your name?"

"Sander Berkshire"

"Names Kimblee." I said, holding out my hand "Nice to meet you I guess." we shook hands and eventually started talking some more. Before I even knew what was happening, we had become, well not really friends but close enough. We could stand each others presence, but that's where our sameness ended. From our talking I learned he was the prince of the country that ruled above my village, obviously making him someone greatly respected, liked, loved. Compared to me, an outcast who had nothing better to do then spend his time working on fireworks.

"Why do you even bother to be kind to me? Is it simply because I'm below you?" I asked with modern curiosity. Without even a hint of doubt or shame he put his hand on my shoulder and spoke

"You're one of the most entertaining people I've met." he said, I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice, or if he was saying that everyone else was just worse then me.

"Don't touch me." I said, pushing his hand off my shoulder

-_**Several months later-**_

In the past few months since me and Sander became...acquaintances. He got me a job working for a merchant in the town. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to make a living. So I had to thank him for that. But that was all I would ever thank him for.

Well he was visiting me one day in the mansion, there was someone new with him. A woman with long white hair and a dress of bright blue. When I asked about her, he only said she was an acquaintance of his.

"Come on Sander who is she?" I asked

"Her names Salvia. Shes an acquaintance." he said

"Who is she really."

"An acquaintance."

"Sander. Tell me."

"My fiance." he sighed finally giving in

"You never told me you were getting married."

"Practically the entire Green Nation knows Kimblee." he said

"Sorry I didn't get the memo?"

"Oh just shut up and get dressed in something nice. Your coming with me and Salvia to the White nation."

"That names just racist and why should I?"

"Yes it is. And because, I refuse to go to that country with just Salvia. I need someone to mess with at the party."

"So you want me to go with you just because you need someone to tease? No thanks."

"Kimblee. I am the prince remember."

"Yea yea I know."

"Therefore you have to do what I say."

"And?"

"And I order you to come with me to this damn party."

"God damn it fine." I sighed, rubbing my temples simply acting like I wasn't looking forward to going. I already knew I would end up agreeing at some point. But what was the fun in just agreeing right away? No where that's where it was.

-_**At the White Nation-**_

I looked around the nation, it was a very nice place one could gather from looking at it. But by the ill tones that people spoke of their prince. This definitely wasn't candy land. That place was to big has well, the moment we got out of the carriage and started walking around. I lost Sander and Salvia. Well...How hard would it be to find them. Sander was wearing that dark green outfit and Salvia's dress would stand out has well.

Now where could those two 'love' birds have gone...damn it how was it this hard to find t- oh wait. There they are, whose the girl their talking to? I stop and stare, the girl had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail and was wearing a male servant outfit, she was staring at Sander with wide red eyes that looked completely in a trance, he sure did have a thing with the ladies. Sander seemed to be enjoying the conversation somewhat and Salvia wasn't looking to happy about talking to this girl.

I could catch some of their conversation at least.

"...you two...visiting?"

"No...guest of the king" Was all I was able to hear before Salvia turned her head and saw me. She said something to Sander who agreed and they started walking in my direction. I saw the girl walk away in the other direction. Who was she? A servant to the King?

"There you are Kimblee. We were looking for you." Sander said

"You disappeared on me." I replied "So who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Her? A servant to the King of this country." Salvia said

"Her names Ayame." Sander said

"Ayame huh?" I said shrugging "Interesting, think she will be serving the party?"

"Obviously. She is the Kings servant." Salvia said

"Are you interested Kimblee?" Sander smirked

"Tch of course not. I'm just...curious."

_**-At the King of Whites birthday party-**_

I sat at the party, bored out of my mind, every time I tried to talk to Sander, Salvia keep pulling him away for a damn dance. Girls did ask me to dance, to which I obliged but I just wasn't enjoying myself like I thought I would. Where was one of those royal hissy fits that Sander said always accompanied one of these parties? I looked around maybe there was something to keep me entertained for the rest of this damned thing. Has I looked around I saw the servant girl...whos damn name I already forgot again, so she would be serving the party, I stared a bit, watching has she was treated rudely by guests but still served them with a simple smile.

"Your staring at her you know." a voice said, making me jump

"Bloody hell Sander!" I said, glaring at him "Don't do that."

"Shes going to get creeped out if you keep staring."

"I'm not staring. Simply...observing."

"That's the same thing has staring."

I rolled my eyes in response. I was not staring. I was just taking an interest because it was one of the few things at this place that caught my eye.

"I;m going to go and talk to her." Sander randomly said

"Why?"

"Simple plan. I;m going to ask her to dance." he said "Then, lead her off to you and then I guess you guys can do that damn love at first sight thing."

I felt my eye twitch a bit "Love at first sight thing? Good lord Sander how many stories have you read."

"Its simple in the stories the lowly servant girl always get a handsome prince. But since I'm engaged to someone and she isn't practically my type." he said "You;ll have to do."

"Is that suppose to be an insult."

"No I'm just saying your second best to me."

"I knew you were being strangely kind."

"Just shut up and wait for the plan." he said, walking off to strike up a conversation with that servant girl, I simply looking around, has I looked threw all the dancing guests, I saw the King of the White Country and Salvia dancing. The prince was talking to her and she was just smiling and listening, I turned my head but not before I saw her start to say something to the prince. I looked at the servant girl...Aya...Aya something. What the hell was her name again? Well we never met before I only knew her name because Sander had told me it but it was easily forgotten. But I could simply ask and not get in trouble of course. I felt like someones gaze was on my back, so I turned my head to see who was staring at me.

It was the King...well he wasn't staring at me, his gaze were on the servant girl and Sander. From the look in his eyes he was not happy. He simply said something to Salvia and walked away and out of the ballroom, Sander dropped the servant on the floor and walked over to me has she ran after the King.

"Sander...Why did you drop her? I thought I was gonna get to dance with her" I said, looking at him with an annoyed look

"Not my fault she ran off. Maybe because your so unattractive Kimblee." he said

"I will have you know that i-"

"Calm down. I was just kidding."

I rolled my eyes at him and stomped off to find something else to do in till this party ended. If only we knew of what was to happen from the events this party had caused. If only.

_**-The Attack of the Green Nation-**_

I coughed and covered my mouth to try to keep the smoke from the fires entering my lungs, how could this have been happening? I looked to Sander, we had both only just arrived an hour ago, Salvia had wanted to do more shopping in the white country so we left her with a carriage and walked back...well more like raced back. When we got back from the white nation, it was only an hour after that our nation had been attacked. I looked at Sander who was using his shirt to cover his mouth and nose.

I motioned for him to followed me, and we ran through the nation, the exit to the outer paths leading to the docks were around here somewhere. It was getting hard to see with all this smoke. "Come on Sander keep up!" I called behind me voice slightly muffled by my hand, there wasn't a response "...Sander?" I said again. Stopping to look behind me, he wasn't there...where the hell had he gone? This wasn't good. I sighed, I had to go and find him, he was the prince and well I couldn't just leave him in this burning country. Damn him for making me a softy. I turned around and started running, yelling out his name waiting to hear a response where was he? I looked around frantically, he could be dead by now. I skidded to a stop, a wall of rubble blocked my path, when did that building fall? I turned around to back track, only to be met with a sword pointed right at my face. Shit. I stared at the guard from the white kingdom, I wondered if he was smirking behind that helmet of his. He raised the sword ready to cut me down and leave my body to burn.

"Stop you fool." a voice said, the guard turned his head to look at who had been speaking. I looked to, to see a man with shaggy purple hair, and red armor with the symbol of the white kingdom on there "He is obviously not from this country you fool. This mans from the white kingdom."

"Bu-"

"No buts. We're only suppose to kill green kingdom citizens. Hes of the white kingdom. Leave and go killed survivors if found."

"Yes sir Kira." the guard said, starting on his way. I just stared at the person named Kira...Kira for killer.

"W..why did you save me?" I found myself saying, it was low and was meant to be unheard.

"Because. What the King has done is wrong." he said

"The King has done this...?"

"His orders. 'Go to the Green country and destroy it I want everyone in it to vanish.'" he said again

"Why would...he?"

"He wished the blue princesses hand in marriage but he was rejected because she was already engaged."

"He did this because he was REJECTED!?" I said, that was a dumb ass reason to unleash mad genocide on an entire country! "Then...if you think this is so wrong...why did you save me?"

"Because, If I save one person then maybe my conscious will be easy on me." he said "Now go before I change my mind."

I didn't need to be told twice I walked past him, I couldn't be the only survivor of this could I? Sander would still be alive, he was cunning like that. There was one place he could of ran off to, the forest, that had to be where he went.

When I arrived to the forest, I ran till I reached the place I first met Sander, he still had to be alive didn't he. I saw the blue princess kneeling down to something, I saw the peck of red and green. I felt my heart stop...when I got there I saw it, Sander laying there on the ground, his body lifeless and...smiling? How could this of happened...he was suppose to survive this. He wasn't suppose to die from this. He...he wasn't suppose to leave me friendless.

"This...this isn't my country's or his country's dagger...this is from the white country..." I could hear her say "They did this? Why would they..."

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, she looked at me "The King did this. He ordered this to happen." I said "Because he was upset that you had rejected him." She looked at me, tears already spilling from her one visible eye. "But...i know someone who can help us take the king down once and for all." I said, Kira...he would surely help, he was disgusted of doing this for the king, He would help lead a revolution. From the look on Salvia's face, she was in on this, she wanted to avenge Sander has must has I did.

"Let me go back to my country, and get my army, we will have a better chance if we do." she said. I nodded my head without a word we were off towards the blue country.

_**-In a local bar-**_

The odds of him being here were slim but we could find someone who knew where he was. Has me and Salvia entered the bar, swords in hand, an extra one with me for when we found Kira. People stared at us, most people pulled their children back and covered their eyes, were they expecting a live execution right here in the bar? This king must be despicable. I looked around, what luck, there was that flash of purple hair sitting at the bar, drink in hand, not even paying attention. I walked up to him, Salvia trailing closely behind me. "Excuse me." I said to him, he turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"We need your help." Salvia said

"We need to take down the white prince. And your the only one we can turn to." I said

"Has he taken someone from you has well?" he questioned

"...Yes." Me and Salvia said at the same time. Who had the prince taken from him I wondered.

"Please. Fight against him." I said, holding out the sword

"Fine." he stood up, taking the sword it hanging at his side, "People! Listen. Tonight will be the princes end! I know we all have personal problems with him. And after what he has done to the green country, his soldiers will be tired and weak! This is the time to strike! Those of you who are brave. Follow us. Those of you who wish to be coward. Stay here and be prepared for the kings execution." he said, most people of the bar rose up with him, even some elderly and young. The ones who stayed down, were women expecting a child, and those men who were to cowardly but talked a big game. He looked to his little revolution, it would be enough wouldn't it?

"We have my army has well." Salvia spoke, has if sensing his distress.

"Good. Now. Everyone. Follow me." he said, leading everyone from the bar and towards the kings castle.

_**-The Revolt.-**_

The revolution underway, we stormed the princes castle, seems he was more hated then I thought. We didn't have to fight, the guards gave in and joined the revolution has well. We stormed the throne room looking at him smugly on his throne. Kira ran to the throne, pointing his sword at the 'Kings' neck

"Prince its tim-!" he cut off, I saw him shake his head "Your end has come." he said

"Is this truly how you treat your own prince? How disrespectful." 'He' said. 'He' winced when the blue princess smacked 'him'.

"Damned monster" Salvia spat "Slaughtering his entire country without even a sense of guilt!" The king was yanked off the throne, being lead out of the castle, cheers were already coming out from the crowd. I looked at Salvia "We did it. 'Hes' has good has dead."

"Did...did 'he' look different to you?"

"Who cares Salvia. The 'King' if already has good has dead so who cares." I said has I started to walk out of the throne room "Goodbye Salvia."

"Aren't you going to stay for the execution."

"Nah. Just knowing that 'he' will be punished fine enough for me." I said, with a wave of my hand and walked out of the throne room.

_**-At a church at the local harbor-**_

That happened a week ago, and I just received the word of the kings execution. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. I moved myself to a church at the harbor working there has a helper, it was payable but it supplied shelter and a place to live so I was fine with it for now. I thought back to how things use to be. 'I'm sorry for ever being alive' I remembered that phrase, I had a habit of saying it before. Always was complaining about my boring existence. Nothing else bothered me much since I had met Sander...Damn it I still hate myself for not keeping track of him during the attack. I at least tried to give him a proper burial, didn't have the body but I stuck a headstone in the ground. Best I could do.

I looked ahead, seeing something passed out on the sand, I could tell it was a person covered by a black cloak with white roses at the edges and a hood. I quickened my pace to help them, again curse Sander for making me such a softy. I bent down next to the person, shaking their shoulder "Hey. Are you okay? Get up." this was oddly familiar. If this persons complains of hunger it be almost like how I met him...

The person sat up, I could see now it was a male, long red hair tied up with a yellow band, almost like the one the servant girl I saw before had been wearing. He wore a male servants outfit, but the cloak was only given to the Kings personal servant. His eyes were swollen and red, like he had been crying. "Are you okay?" I asked again

"Y-yes I'm fine." he said, looking down at the sand.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I ran from the White Kingdom, I would have been attacked if I stayed." he said. I couldn't blame him, the kings personal servant was his most loyal servant and never left his side till the time came for him to be captured. The servant was no where to be seen, but here he was.

"And your name" I said

"My name is..." he paused for a minute has if he struggled to remember his own name. "Ayakar." he finally spoke.

"Ayakar? Well I'm Kimblee." I said, I knew the servant girl's name had started with Aya...Aya..something. God what was it...Ayame? Yea Ayame sounds right. "Did you have a sister?" I found myself asking.

"Yes I did..." he said "S...She died because of the king..." he said, I didn't dare ask how she died. 'Ayakar' soon had tears running down his cheeks again and I couldn't blame him. I lost a friend. And he lost his sister. All because of the Kings foolish acts.

"Come on." I said, helping him up, handing him some clothe from my pocket "Lets go back to the church I'm living at. Maybe you can stay there to." I started leading him back to the church while he tried to calm himself.

"I'm sorry. I just cant believe shes gone." he said trying to apologize.

"Its no problem." I said "The king made me lose someone to."

"...who?" he muttered

"My friend. Sander Berkshire. Prince of Green." I said, noticing his eyes widen at the name. "You knew him?"

"Not personally...my sister talked about him." He said "She...she was in love with him."

"Oh." I said, I kind of felt sorry for the kid "Well at least the King's dead." I thought I saw him choke a bit like he was about to burst back out into sobs.

"Y-yea at least." he said, looking away.

Once we were back at church I took him inside and made us both something to eat, Brioche, he ate it greedily. I lead him to his room and told him he could rest there, he must have been tired from all the walking. He nodded and quickly retreated into there.

_**-Inside the Room, Karai/Ayakar's P.O.V-**_

I looked around the room, whipping my eyes again and laying down on the bed, it was a moderate sized room, nothing to big, nothing to small. I sighed, it been a weak since Ayame died, a week since she took my place and took what should have been my fate. Why did I come to this harbor? I held my closest memories here.

_-flashback-_

"_Ayame. Why do you come here so diligently everyday? Whats so special about this place?" I asked, looking to my sister with her pants rolled up has she was in the water placing something into there. "Honestly. That glass bottle trick isn't going to work. It will never make your wishes come true." Ayame always made my wishes come true, answered to whatever I asked her. She'd answer to it, correctly and obediently._

"_Does my Prince wish to try this to?" She asked smiling at me._

"_Tch. This is a game for peasants. It's not worthy of me trying it." I scoffed, but softened up when I saw the smile from her face fall. "I mean...you always make my wishes come true don't you Ayame?" _

_The smile returned to her face "Yes my Prince and I always will." she said._

"_So...What are you always wishing for everyday?" I asked, she got a mischievous smirk on her face._

"_I;m wishing for the Prince to stop being a spoiled brat." she said giggling._

"_Hey! Don't ever speak to me in that tone! How dare y-" I started to say, I was angered she would dare say something like that to me! She always was kind do why would she!_

"_Calm down My Prince, I am just kidding." she said "I'm wishing that...that the prince is always smiling and happy." she said_

"_Well." I said, maybe I could make that wish come true, the glass bottle would never work and I owed her so much. "Then. Always stay by my side." I said walking up beside her._

_She looked at me with curious eyes_

"_Because. When ever you're by my side. That's when I know I'll be the happiest." I said, taking her hand in mine smiling._

"_Well is that is the princes wish." she said. Smiling back "Then I will gladly do that."_

_-End Flashback-_

I felt tears brimmed in my eyes again, I shoved my head in the pillow and started crying again, my eyes were so swollen and sore from crying so much. I cried myself to sleep.

_**-Several weeks later. Kimblee's P.O.V-**_

It had been weeks since 'Ayakar' came to stay at the church, and we had already become close trusted friends. But that was where our sameness would end. He and I are very different...though I don't know why. 'Ayakar' was a kind, he always offered his assistance even though sometimes his assistance would result in a small or large accident. But everyone liked him, it was great.

"Kimblee!" I heard him call my name, he had to habit instead of being civil and looking for me he just yelled from where ever he was. I sighed

"What now Ayakar?" I called back

"Meet me at the harbor! I need to show you something!"

"Alright!"

I heard some rustling and something crashing to the floor, rolling my eyes with a smirk I walked out of the church and to the shore of the harbor waiting for him to show up. When he arrived his hands were cluttered with glass bottles, pieces of parchments, and writing utensils. "Whats that for?" I asked

"To make wishes. Haven't you heard of this legend?" he asked. I shook my head no to which he put on a playful scowl.

"Its said that if you write down your wish on a piece of parchment. And send it out to sea into a glass bottle. Then one day it would come true." he said has he used a flat piece of rock and started scribbling down a wish.

"Tch. That's a stupid legend." I scoffed, he looked up at me pouting "Oh come on. Don't give me that look." I said.

"Come onnnn Kimblee." he said, still pouting.

"Fine." I sighed taking a piece of parchment writing down something and stuffing it inside the bottle. "There now what?" I said.

"Now we put it in the sea." 'Ayakar' said, putting his wish into the bottle and rolling up his pants legs and walking out into the freezing water setting the bottle into the ocean. I rolled my eyes and just tossed the bottle into the ocean. No way was I getting in that freezing water. He scowled at me has he was splashed when the bottle hit the surface "Just doing what you asked" I said smirking then a scowl when he splashed me right back "Why you litt-"

"Kimblee. Whats that place where you confess your sins in the church?" he suddenly asked

"The confession booth why?" I asked

"Just curious."

"That's a very odd thing to be curious about."

"Whatever."

Later that night, I saw 'Ayakar' walk into the confession booth. I followed and hid in the one next to it where the priest would normally listen to peoples sins.

"God...I'm sorry for all I've done...I'm sorry for ruling my Kingdom in such a way...I'm sorry for unleashing an attack on the green country because I was jealous that my Sister loved the Green Prince more then she did me...I'm sorry Ayame...That you had to go and die in my place...I'm so sorry..." I heard him say, my breath caught in my throat. He...Ayakar...no...the princes name was Karai from what I heard. How could this of been...how could we not of known the prince and his servant changed places...how...this...it must be true...he must surely be.

_**The Prince of Evil**_

All the memories of the events that occurred because of him. All the memories I tried to forget. Came rushing forth like a stream. I heard the door to the other confessional booth open and Ayakar's...Karai's...the Prince's steps walking away. I walked out of the booth, and went to the kitchen, putting a knife in my pocket I followed him to the harbor.

There I see the brat, in the water setting another glass bottle out into the sea...how could I ever have trusted him has a friend? How could I have let myself be fooled like that...I walk up from behind him, take the knife from my pocket and point it at his back. He doesn't notice me at all, hes on his knees crying. Maybe hes noticed me and hes waiting for me to kill him. I raise the knife up to bring it down and end his pathetic life. Something stops me though, he starts to speak

"Ayame...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so so...sorry!" he said "To a god who will listen...please I beg of you...if we could ever be reborn."

"It would be nice if we could be...twins again." a voice said, I didn't know it but I heard it and I'm sure he did to. I put the knife down and started walking away, he didn't need to know I was there trying to kill him...i had something else I needed to do. Though has I walk away I can hear Karai say one last final thing

"Yea...it would." a reply to the strange voice...

-_**At a lone headstone-**_

_-R.I.P Sander Berkshire. Prince of Green and Friend.- _I looked at the poorly carved words in the headstone, I came here to do something. "Sander, if you can hear me. Theres something I must apologize to you. I couldn't take you revenge though I could of killed the Prince of Evil right there." I said staring at the grave

"Though...i have my reasons for not taking revenge. You see. That boy has become the person who I was back then. Someone all alone in the world." I looked around, then put my eyes back on the grave "You see. Being alone all the time...is very well lonely." I sighed, I had to tell someone this and since he was already dead, he couldn't call me crazy. "When I was about to kill him at the harbor...i could of sworn I heard a voice...then saw an hallucination...Sander." I said "...Did I finally meet the servant girl?"

I stood back up, it was time to head back to the church "Oh and...the prince...who couldn't do anything. He made Brioche today, it was burnt but it was still good." he didn't know why he said that maybe because Karai had told him how his sister always made him Brioche for a snack.

_**Son of White: I'm sorry for being alive**_

_**a phrase I made a habit of saying**_

_**Always been complaining about my meaningless**_

_**Existence.**_

_**The moment at the harbor**_

_**I though I saw an illusion**_

_**All I can wonder now is who that girl was.**_

_**Message of Regret: Floating away in the sea is a tiny**_

_**Glass wish. That hold the dreams of two star crossed twins.**_

_**Disappearing on the waves never again**_

_**To be seen.**_

_**Away in the Sea a tiny wish survives**_

_**With the regrets of a fallen king**_

"_**If we could ever be reborn"**_


	3. Kept Waiting for a Responce

_**AN: Man i cranked this one out pretty fast. Warning its kinda short. and why is this not the last chapter? Simple. The next chapter, though it gos back to the time of Regret Message and Son of White fits has a better ending then this. One more chapter to go. (maybe a WHAT IF chapter.)**_

_**The 3**__**rd**__** part of our tragic tale, takes place after the Servant sacrificed herself for her King, even years after the Son of White sparred the King. This is the story of a small orphanage that overlooked the sea. And the kind old man who raised them. The King who had tried so hard to redeem himself took care of the orphans his favorite being one that had such a familiar face.**_

A young orphan girl, with long charcoal black hair tied into a side ponytail with a purple hairband, wearing a red dress walked to his room. Carrying a tray of soup and tea, She was abandoned by her parents when she was younger, and raised with other orphans in this church, the person who raised them inherited the church from the original owner before he died and had always been so kind to them. Now he had fallen sick and was laying on his death bed, he always smiled though. Especially at her, he even sometimes said that if he had to pick favorites, he would pick her. She had been a good little girl, and he sometimes said she reminded him of someone he once knew.

She set the tray on the nightstand beside his bed, other orphans gathered around it, singing and smiling at him. They all loved him, he raised them like they were his own.

"You've always been so kind to us, please tell us. What is there we can do for you in your final moments?" they all asked, he never lied to them, he was always truthful, even when he was on his death bed, he told them he wouldn't make it.

Smiling this is what he said "The only thing I truly want...is a response to the letter I wrote long ago...back when I was young and foolish. I want to know if it arrived or not..." he said.

"Who did you send it to?"

"..." he looked like he didn't want to say who he sent it to, the child realized it and nodded their heads

"Alright, Mr. 'Ayakar'. We will go and look for a response to the letter." they all said, smiling. He smiled at them.

"Thank you children...but you don't have to Its silly that I sent the letter so long ago and haven't received a response yet. But still I think I'll keep waiting...i want to know if my sins were forgiven..." he said.

The children all smiled to him, wondering what sin he could of committed, he was so nice it was hard to believe that he could ever sin. But he taught them everyone sins in their lives, its only natural, but they would always have to repent or else it left this unholy regret. With no more then a single thought, some orphans, including the orphan girl with charcoal black hair set off to find the person the letter was written to. Meanwhile, the man who raised the children so kindly, Karai Samuals Ukari laid in his bed, regretful he continued to lie to the children about his past and his name...But he truly wanted to know if his sister had forgiven him...It was eating away at him more then this sickness was.

The girl had a small dagger and some bread and gold with her, she set off towards the white kingdom, her other 2 companions would go to the blue kingdom and the kingdom of purple. She started asking people if they knew who the man named Ayakar would write a letter to, people claimed they never knew an Ayakar, but still she kept asking. She came across a man with purple hair and who dragged her away from a group of women she was asking the question to.

"Whats your name?" he questioned her, she tilted her head.

"My name is Ookami...at least that's what Mr. Ayakar named me" she said, her had clutching the small dagger in her hand.

"Ayakar...Well Ookami. My names Kira." the purple haired male said '_he gos by Ayakar now huh...i guess he didn't think anyone noticed his little switch with his sister...well I did maybe nobody else noticed but I did_.' he thought.

"I'm looking for a response...to the letter Mr. Ayakar sent. Do you know where he sent who he sent it to?" Ookami asked, looking at Kira.

"I'm sorry child, but I do not...There is someone you should go and see though. He is a firework maker. I will take you to him." He said, clasping the child's hand in his smiling.

'_She looks just like...her...Is this why you had decided to raise her Karai?_' he thought to himself has he lead the girl through busy streets of the white kingdom. They had many kings on the throne, and the new royal family that was in charge built this place back up from the hellish ground the Prince of Evil had built it on.

When they arrived to the firework maker's shop, he led the child in, unclasping her hand when they stood in the middle of the store. "Kimblee." he called looking around, a man with graying black hair came out from the back of the shop

"Hello Kira, what brings you here? And who is this little girl?" he asked, his eyes venturing to Ookami.

"She wishes to speak to you for an answer to a question. She wishes to know about the letter a Mr. Ayakar sent to someone a long time ago." Kira said, Kimblee stared at the girl for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Follow me Child, I'll tell you about him." he said, leading the child to the back of the store, setting a cup of tea in front of her. She quietly took some bread from her bag and broke a piece off, nibbling on it. "You wish to know of the letter Ayakar sent correct?"

She nodded and with a mouth full of bread said "You knew him?"

"Yes...has he ever told you anything about his past?" Kimblee said, she shook her head no. Ayakar said the past was the past and he would never bring it up. Kimblee sighed "Well, his true name isn't Ayakar. His name is Karai Samuals Ukari. He use to rule over this kingdom when he was only a 19 year old. That was hmm...10 years ago I believe. My memory isn't what it use to be."

"The prince of the country? Then why is he running the orphanage?" Ookami said has she reached for the tea cup.

"Be patient child. All will be revealed in the story I'm about to tell you." he said "The prince, he once ruled this kingdom, he was selfish, cruel, and would kill just because he didn't get something he wanted. He had a personal servant has well, his own dear sister forced from the royal family and raised to be his servant" he said, Ookami was shaking has she sipped the tea, Me. Ayakar like that? She could never imagine it...he was so nice and kind now. "He once had an entire country killed, there was only one survivor. Many people became unhappy, Many people had been shedding tears..a revolution had started. The king escaped thanks to the help of his sister, he sent a letter to her long ago. But you see child, she isn't in this world anymore, he sent the letter to someone who could never respond."

Ookami lost hold on the tea cup, her hand was shaking to bad to hold it properly, it clattered onto the floor spilling the tea everywhere. Mr. Ayakar was once a prince...and he once killed many people...this couldn't be possible. Kimblee got up and cleaned the split tea, she quietly apologized to him.

"Did you know his sister?" she asked

"No not personally, but my best friend knew her. She was in love with him, they met at the kings banquet for his birthday party."

"You were friends with a prince?"

"Yes, the prince of Green, the one whose country was slaughtered."

"...Wheres the only survivor at now?"

"You're speaking to him child."

"Oh, and you knew Mr. Ayakar to?"

"Yes, I befriended him before I knew he was the true king and that he had survived. I felt pity for him, but eventually I left that church and took refuge in the white kingdom."

"Why did you leave?" she asked

"Because...i couldn't stand being near him, knowing I had the chance to end his life and I let it pass. I felt like I was betraying the prince of green for not taking his revenge." he said, has he went to a desk and shuffled around for something inside.

"Did you ever tell him you knew who he was?"

"No. He didn't need to think that his sister died in vain just for someone to know who he truly was." he said has he pulled out a dusty book from inside the desk and took it over to her, flipping through it he stopped on a picture and placed it in front of her. "You know...you look almost exact to the servant girl, only with hazel eyes and darker hair." he said.

She stared at the picture, it was of the past king, the title was 'Prince of Evil' it was Mr. Ayakar...Mr. Karai she had to correct herself sitting on a throne, a smug look on his face. Next to him was a girl with light black hair, tied back into a ponytail, she did look like her didn't she? Ookami felt a ting in her heart looking at the picture of the girl.

"Excuse me sir." she said "Do you have a piece of parchment and pen?" she asked, looking at him. He blinked

"Yes, why do you need one." he said, has he got a small piece of parchment and a pen for her.

"I'm going to write something has a response for the letter." She wanted Mr. Ayakar...she refused to call him Karai, she known him since she was a baby has Ayakar...She wanted him to die happy, die knowing his sins had be forgiven, so she would write a fake response to the letter. She wrote on the piece of paper, Kimblee handing her a glass bottle.

"Here" he said, "Its how he sent his letter, I'm sure he would enjoy to receive it like this has well."

"Thank you, sir" Ookami said, taking the bottle and placing the parchment in there, she also decided to tear the picture out of the book and place it in there has well. She said her goodbyes and started to run off. Leaving behind her half eaten piece of bread and dagger, only taking the glass bottle back with her to the small harbor.

When she arrived to the church and to his room, she saw other orphans apologizing, they couldn't find the response to his letter.

He only laughed "Its okay really, I never expected you to find it really." he said, before he burst into a fit of coughing.

"Mr. Ayakar!" Ookami said "I-i found it!" she said, he stared at her, his mouth hanging open for a moment, he looked to the other orphans and nodded for them to leave. He called her over to his bedside and smiled.

"May I see?" he asked "Ookami...where did you find it?"

"I found it floating in the ocean near the white country" she said, he opened the bottle and took out the parchment and picture, he smiled at the picture.

"Do you know who this is Ookami?" he asked, she shook her head. "That's me." he said, weakly pointing at himself in the picture "Only I was 19 at the time. And this girl." he said pointing at the girl in the picture "Is my sister, Ayame. Shes the one who I sent the letter to long ago..." he didn't offer anymore information. He then raised the Parchment so he could read the message, on it were 3 simple words

_I forgive you._

He smiled has he read it, he set it down beside him, his hand went onto Ookami's head "...thank you" he said, shutting his eyes. His hand slipping off her head, she bowed her head.

The Prince of Evil, 'Ayakar' Karai Samuals Ukari...finally passed away, he died with a smile on his face. She folded the parchment and picture up and left it in his hand

"Goodbye, Lord Karai." she muttered, leaving the room to tell the orphans the news.


	4. A ReBirthday

_**An: This is the final chapter for the Story of Evil. -finally completed a multiple chapter fanfic without GIVING UP. WHOOP ACCOMPLISHMENT. So enjoy the last chapter. :)**_

_**The Story of Evil Final Chapter- A Re_Birthday**_

_**The Story of Evil Final Chapter- A Re_Birthday**_

_**After so many long dramatic tales, this is the final one, this one dates back to the time when the Son of White befriended the prince. And during the time he failed to kill him. Only this one...this one speaks of what happened to the servant after she was killed. Where she had ended up.**_

I could hear a voice nagging at me to get up. I was confused at first, where was I...who was I...i quietly opened my eyes and looked around. I thought I couldn't see anything at first, I thought I was blind. But not. The room was pitch black. I tried to listen for some sort of noise, I couldn't hear anything, it was all to quiet.

Looking up, I happened to see a very large spring. It was the only bright thing in the room. I shivered a bit has if a cold breeze came through the darkness. Looking down, trying to see myself, my skin was pale has if I was dead, the only thing I had on were bandages around my chest and well...down in that lower area. I leaned back, strands of dark black hair hanging in my face. If only I had a mirror or something I could see how I looked.

"Ayame Ukari." A voice said, I couldn't see who it belonged to, but I recognized it so well...whose voice could it have been that broke through the darkness. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but my voice is gone.

"I would like to give you a proper welcome to well...hell." the voice said, I could hear footsteps coming in my direction. How could I be in hell? How was I even dead...i couldn't remember anything...what had I done that had been so bad? What was going on.

"You can't repent for those crimes, such a sinful girl." the person speaking came into view, despite the darkness, I could still make out who they were. Short black hair spiked a bit at the side, a green princes outfit with a knife embedded deeply in his chest. His eyes were clothes and the wound was still leaking blood. His skin was has pale has mine was, I guess considering we were both dead. I knew him from somewhere...i just didn't know where exactly.

"So now, your facing your eternal punishment." He spoke, I tried to remember his name...what was his name?

"You shall never leave this room again." he said...my head started to hurt. His name came to mind...Sander Berkshire Prince of Green. I started remembering everything...has he walked closer to me. I didn't pay any attention has I remembered who he was, who I was...what I did...what I did to him...That sin repeating in my mind over and over. Killing the boy who I had fallen in love with. Destroying whatever trust he had in me. I was curious...why was he in hell? He surely didn't do anything wrong?

"If your wondering. I was sent here because of you. I hated you for killing me." he said "So I was sent here to punish you. Instead of torture. I decided I leave you alone. In this room, to let you slip into insanity." he said, opening his eyes, instead of the brilliant blue they had been they were now has crimson has my own eyes...I stared at him for a moment, tears brimming in my eyes knowing I couldn't go back to those days...those days back with my prince, my brother... Sander said nothing else to me has he hooked my arms into Red handcuffs, surely they would represent the color of shed blood. And then him locking my ankles in blue shackles, that surely represented someones split tears...

He turned away from me and started walking away, he soon disappeared with the rest of the blackness. I leaned back, the shackles and handcuffs made a clinging noise to the movement. I stared at the spring above, it wasn't turning. Tears slowly made their way down my face.

"_Disappearing with the waves __is a tiny wish of glass that hold the dreams of those star crossed twins __it disappears without a sound, never to be seen again._" a song gently sang, who could have been singing this wonderful lullaby? The voice was so familiar...I stared at the spring, listening to the gentle song that slowly started to heal my soul...

How much time could of passed? Staring at the spring that never moves. I wondered, it was so dark in this unforgiving place...so cold...so quiet. It was painful to just sit there, feeling myself rot forever in my lonely prison, Sander never returned since he left. Was this truly the worst form of torture he could of given me? I miss my brother...I miss my life...I slowly find myself wondering if it was worth it...taking my brothers fate. When he should have been there on the guillotine, I was there instead. It should be him rotting in this hell hole...

I realized what I had been thinking and wanted to smack myself for it. How could I think those things about my own brother? I did what I did for a reason, he didn't deserve this fate. Neither did I. I chose the fate because I wanted to save him. I wanted him to live a long happy life.

"_On the edge of town at a small harbor_

_Stands a lone boy with no where else to go_

_This is a sea he remembers so fondly._

_And a little legend no one dares to tell._

_Write your wish on a piece of paper_

_Send it to the sea_

_and if it doesn't break._

_Then surely your wish...it will become real one day._

_Disappearing with the waves_

_is a tiny wish of glass_

_That hold the dreams of those star crossed twins_

_it disappears without a sound, never to be seen again._

_You always did everything for me_

_no matter how absurd the pleas_

_Even if it was troublesome for you..._

_Only now do I realize when your gone. How much pain I truly caused._

_Disappear with the waves, my little glass wish_

_With tears and regrets of a foolish king_

_Why is it when we realize our sin?_

_Its always after we lose our chance to repent"_

That song sang again, he had been singing it since I awoke in this strange place, my brother Karai, he would always come and sing this beautiful song, it keep me sane, slowly healing my soul. Every time he sung it, a new line was added.

"_Disappearing with the waves is a tiny wish of glass that holds the dreams of those star crossed twins, it disappears without a sound never again to be seen again_." He had repeated a line from there, I wondered what the song had meant. Those star crossed twins...who were the star crossed twins?

"_It disappeared with the waves, a surviving wish of glass with the regrets of a fallen king._" a fallen king? Who is my brother talking about? Himself maybe...? Star crossed twins...star crossed twins...who are the star crossed twins...?...him...and me? Yes...that seems right, I remember us being separated for 10 long years when we had turned 9. I looked up to the unmoving spring. Tears came to my eyes has I slowly started realizing the meaning to the song. They dripped down my face.

I thought I saw the spring start to move again, I shut my eyes for a moment or two, I was so tired, I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I jumped. Startled by a loud noise that sounded like something falling and rolling across the floor in my general direction. I looked ahead of my and around me to see what it was, a small glass bottle. I reached out to pick it up the best I could with her hands, still trapped in those red handcuffs. I struggled to pick it up, once it had a grasp on it. I lifted it up so I could hopefully see it better. I could faintly make out the small piece of parchment in the bottle. I clung onto the bottle, I felt like it was a special message just for me.

I looked up at the spring again, it slowly started to turn, the unmoving spring had begun to turn. I thought it had been broke...why was it turning.

"It isn't like your sins would always remain unforgiven." There he was again, Sander Berkshire. What was he talking about now? I looked up to him has he walked closer again, bending down in front of me. "However. The words of evil, are not the same has those from the water. However. This facts can simply be erased from your life." he said

"You will be reborn for a chance of redemption." He reached out and removed the red handcuffs, and slowly I found that I could speak again.

"Whats happening?" I asked quietly has he went down and removed the blue shackles.

"When the time comes it will be your new birthday" he said, pulling her to her feet.

Looking up to the spring has it turned, the darkness of the room slowly became a pure white. Has he lead me off with him, I heard some final words from my brother. My precious prince.

"_If we could ever be reborn..._"

"It would be nice...if we could be twins again" she said, a smile on her face.

"Come on Ayame...Wake up" A voice called, I felt like someone was shaking my shoulder,I grumbled in protest.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled sleepily, just 5 more minutes...

"Get up now." the voice said again, shaking Me even more. I grumbled again and gave in, opening my eyes, and staring at the person in front of me. My vision was slightly blurry for a moment or two. When it cleared I was looking at the face of my brother, behind him were Sander, Salvia, Kira, and...another name came to mind. Kimblee. Yea Kimblee was this other mans name.

I felt a smile come to my face has I launched forward pulling Karai into a bone crushing hug "Brother~!" I chimed

"Ayame Get the hell off me!"

_**Re_Birthday: Both of my arms are in Red Handcuffs,**_

_**Surely this is someone spilling blood.**_

_**Both my ankles are in blue shackles**_

_**Surely this is someones shedding tears**_

"_**Ri ru Ra Ri ru Ra" Sang the lovely lullaby healing my soul**_

_**Who could be singing such a lovely tune?**_

_**From the edge of the opening...**_

_**A small shine of Light comes to me**_

_**Surely this...this must be...**_

_**A special message that was meant for me!**_

_**The springs surrounding begins to speak quietly to me**_

"_**It is not that your sins have gone unforgiven...**_

_**However Waters spoke, and Evils spoke.**_

_**Though these facts will be erased from your new life"**_

_**The red handcuffs break away**_

_**And then he starts to speak again**_

"_**You will be reborn with a chance of redemption."**_

_**The blue shackles are taken away**_

_**And he finishes the phrase **_

"_**Soon your going to receive a new birthday."**_

_**The entire spring around me is dyed into white**_

_**Very soon we will meet again...**_


	5. TO BE REDONE

I am planning to redo several stories on my fanfiction account. This includes:

Where it All Went Wrong

Nothing Left.

The Story of Evil.

I plan to redo all these fanfictions :I since i have gotten way better in my writing.


End file.
